youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Knight in Sonic Style
The Dark Knight is a 2008 superhero film directed, produced and co-written by Christopher Nolan. Based on the DC Comics character Batman, the film is the second part of Nolan's Batman film series and a sequel to 2005's Batman Begins. It starts with your favorite Sonic X Characters like Sonic the Hedgehog as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Tails as Alfred Pennyworth, Knuckles the Echidna as James Gordon, Christopher Thorndyke as Lucius Fox, Espio the Chameleon as Harvey Dent/Two-face, Amy Rose as Rachel Dawes and Shadow the Hedgehog as The Joker. Plot In Gotham City, The Joker (Shadow) and his accomplices rob a mob-owned bank. The accomplices kill each other off one by one in a sequence masterminded by the Joker who escapes alone with all the money. Batman (Sonic) and Lt. Jim Gordon (Knuckles) decide to include the new district attorney, Harvey Dent (Espio) in their plan to eradicate the mob. Although Dent is dating Rachel Dawes (Amy Rose), Bruce Wayne is impressed with his idealism and offers to throw him a fundraiser. Mob bosses Sal Maroni, Gambol, and The Chechen hold a videoconference with Lau, a Chinese accountant who has hidden their funds and fled to Hong Kong. The Joker interrupts the meeting, warning that Batman is unhindered by jurisdiction. He offers to kill Batman for half their money, but the mob bosses refuse and Gambol puts a bounty on him. The Joker kills Gambol and takes control of his men. Batman captures Lau and delivers him back to Gotham to testify against the Joker and the mob. The Joker announces that people will die each day unless Batman reveals his identity. He kills Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb and the judge presiding over the mob trials. He also targets Dent at the fundraiser, but Bruce hides Dent. Gordon foils the Joker's assassination attempt on Mayor Garcia, apparently sacrificing himself in the process. Bruce plans to reveal his identity, but Dent instead names himself as Batman to protect the truth. Dent is taken into protective custody and pursued by the Joker across the city. Then, Batman rushes to Dent's aid. Gordon, who faked his death, helps apprehend the Joker and is promoted to Commissioner. That night, Dent and Rachel disappear. Then, Batman interrogates the Joker and discovers that Dent and Rachel are held in two separate buildings filled with explosives. The Joker reveals their locations and Batman goes to Rachel's, only to realize that the Joker has tricked him into finding Dent moments before both buildings explode, killing Rachel and scarring half of Dent's face. The Joker detonates a bomb in the police station and escapes with Lau. Before Rachel died, she give the letter to Alfred from Bruce to tell him that she want to marry Harvey Dent ever though they promise that they'll be together once Gotham City don't need Batman. But, Rachel know that one day, Bruce will no longer be batman, but she'll be with him as a friend. After Rachel's death, Bruce blame himself that he let The Joker kill Rachel which he loves and realize that he let Rachel down. But, Alfred told Bruce that Rachel know that he didn't let her down and Gotham need him. But, Bruce told Alfred that Gotham City need a real hero like Harvey Dent and he let him down too. Coleman Reese, an accountant at Wayne Enterprises, deduces Batman's true identity and plans to reveal it. The Joker kills Lau and The Chechen, then threatens to bomb a hospital unless Reese's killed. Gordon and Bruce protect Reese who changes his mind. The Joker visits Dent in the hospital and convinces him to seek revenge. The Joker then blows up the hospital and escapes with hostages. Dent starts to go after people responsible for Rachel's death, deciding their fates by flipping a coin. He kills Maroni and a cop who had helped kidnap Rachel. It's revealed that the Joker rigged two ferries with explosives to escalate chaos: one ferry is full of citizens and the other full of prison inmates and guards. He gives the passengers of each ferry the choice to blow the other up before midnight — otherwise, both ferries will explode. The passengers ultimately refuse. Batman asks a reluctant Lucius Fox (Chris) to use a city-wide tracking prototype device to find the Joker. Fox agrees, but says he'll resign immediately afterward. The Joker dresses up the hostages as his men, luring Gordon's SWAT team to strike them. Batman fights off the SWAT team and the Joker's men, then rescues the hostages. Batman apprehends the Joker, but the Joker gloats that he has won as Gotham will lose hope once Dent's rampage becomes public. The SWAT team arrives to take the Joker into custody. Dent lures Gordon to the building where Rachel died and holds Gordon's family hostage. Batman confronts Dent, who judges the fates of himself, Batman and Gordon's son with three coin flips. He shoots Batman, spares himself, then flips again to determine the boy's fate. Batman, who's wearing body armor, tackles Dent off the building, killing him and saving the boy. Batman convinces Gordon to frame him for the murders, so that Dent will remain a symbol of hope for the city. Gordon destroys the Bat-Signal and launches a manhunt for the Batman. Alfred burns the letter written by Rachel to Bruce announcing her engagement to Dent and Fox watches the signal tracker self-destruct. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Bruce Wayne/Batman|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog as The Joker|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Amy's_happy.jpg|Amy Rose as Rachel Dawes|link=Amy Rose Tails's_riding_the_plane.jpg|Tails as Alfred|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles.jpeg|Knuckles as James Gordon|link=Knuckles the Echidna Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio the Chameleon as Harvey Dent/Two-face|link=Espio the Chameleon Chris.jpeg|Chris as Lucius Fox|link=Christopher Thorndyke Rouge was surprise.jpg|Rouge as Barbara Gordon, James's wife|link=Rouge the Bat Vector was shocked.jpg|Vector as Sal Maroni|link=Vector the Crocodile Charmy Bee 3.jpg|Charmy Bee as Lau|link=Charmy Bee Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Gillian B. Loeb|link=Nelson Thorndyke Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Mayor Anthony Garcia|link=Chuck Thorndyke Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Anna Ramirez|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Sam Speed.jpg|Sam as Detective Gerard Stephens|link=Sam Speed Mr. Tanaka.jpg|Mr. Tanaka as Detective Michael Wuertz|link=Mr. Tanaka Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Coleman Reese|link=Silver the Hedgehog Topaz.jpg|Topaz as Judge Janet Surrillo|link=Topaz Nikki the Echinda.jpg|Nikki as James's daughter|link=Nikki the Echinda Carlos the Echidna.jpg|Carols as James's son|link=Carlos the Echidna Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies